1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection controller that performs fuel injection control by operating an injector of a compression ignition type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, regulations on exhaust gas characteristics of a diesel engine (compression ignition type internal combustion engine) have been increasingly strengthened. Under such the situation, it is demanded to execute processing of determining presence/absence of abnormality in an injector which injects and supplies fuel into a combustion chamber of the diesel engine. It is because when the abnormality occurs in the injector, the fuel injection control cannot be appropriately performed, thereby possibly deteriorating the exhaust characteristics.
Therefore, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-H9-195838), there is conventionally proposed a fuel injection controller which is provided with a nozzle lift sensor for sensing a lift amount of an injection nozzle in an injector. The controller calculates a difference between target valve-opening timing and actual valve-opening timing of the injector based upon a sensing value of the nozzle lift sensor and determines presence/absence of abnormality in an injection start timing of the injector based upon the difference.
With the controller describe above, the presence/absence of the abnormality of the injection start timing can be determined. However, it is required to provide the nozzle lift sensor, leading to an increase in the number of components.